From Human to Faunus-Redux
by NotSoNovel
Summary: Team RWBY went a normal retrieval mission but have a rude awakening when the wake up with ears and tails that didn't have before. Somewhat Faunus AU. Adopted from Vindexian. Beta-ed by Kinigget.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was traversing through a mine shaft with warm lighting from the occasional torch they passed. Looking for some dust samples they had to gather for a mission they were on. Ruby herself seemed anxious and jittery, glancing around the room while the rest of her team was much more relaxed. "Ruby?" Her partner Weiss called out "Why are you being so apprehensive it is a simple retrieval mission. The only real endangering situation we might face is some Grimm and we can handle that."

"I almost hope we do, at least that way we'll have something to look at other than this boring scenery" Yang commented contributing to the conversation. "I don't know guys. I just have this feeling that something is going to happen." Ruby said glancing around. "Well I guess you can't be too careful. It is just surprising me that you're being so nervous." Weiss said thinking about how her leader normal reacts. "Why?" Ruby inquired. "Because you are typically excited to go on missions. Jumping on them first time you get a chance." Weiss answered. "I guess that's true but I just… never mind" Ruby started trailing off. "Let's just keep walking. " She then started to pick up her pace and lead her team.

They continued on their journey and noticed that the slightly cramped tunnel they were in lead into a cavern that was sparkling from the green dust crystals. "I wonder what these are for?" Yang wondered out loud. "Well I think they sent us out so we can get the samples of the dust to study what they do." Her partner supplied. "I guess so. But the suspense is killing me."

Ruby and Weiss walked pass the talking partners and went to one of the crystals sticking from the wall. Ruby opened the case they would put the sample in while Weiss gathered the sample. Putting it in Ruby remarked "Well it seems like I was wrong." Weiss looked at her and and haughtily replied "See you didn't have to..." Suddenly they heard snipping and looked over to the tunnel they came in at and saw a Death Stalker heading their way. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Ruby said pulling out her weapon. "Yeah. I think spoke too hastily too." Weiss said pulling her's out.

Blake and Yang after seeing the immense Death Stalker got up activating their weapons. "So, sis got any plans?" Yang said pumping her gauntlets. The cloaked leader thought and yelled "Checkmate!" Understanding Yang stepped back with Ruby as their partners rushed forward.

Weiss used her glyphs and propelled herself stabbing the grimm's eyes with Myrtenaster quickly pulling back before it could swipe at her. Blake meanwhile jumped up and slashed at the grimm's stinger trying to cut it off. Landing a couple blows the stinger loosened but is stayed stubbornly stuck to its host while at the same time knocking Blake into one of the crystals. The crystals lucky didn't cut her but it sent a cloud of dust into the air. Undeterred Ruby yelled "Whiterose!"

She rushed up to Weiss knocking her scythe into the cavern ground and started and Weiss put up a white glythe in front of her. Taking aim Ruby fired and watched in pride as the shots hit their target. The Death Stalker's legs covered in ice trapping it in place. Ruby using her semblance ran up and swiped at the stinger successfully cutting it off. She then dived onto it stabbing pushing the stinger into the Death Stalker. Running back she yelled "Smash it!" Yang ran up and jumped slamming her fist into the stinger landing the killing blow. "Well that was fun."

"Blake you okay?" Ruby said heading over to her. "Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me." Blake said getting up brushing up some of the crushed green dust off of her. "Watch out you might sneeze and blow us all up." Ruby joked. She just got a golden eyed death glare back.

"If you two are done we have to head back with this sample." Yang shouted from the entrance to the tunnel they entered in. "Got it Yang!"

~Time Skip~

The exhausted team walked sluggishly into their dorm room. "Man, I'm beat." Yang said yawning. "I must agree today has been tiring." Weiss responded following her. "I second that notion." Blake said following the two in front of her. "Well team RWBY our mission now is to go to sleep, goodnight." With that their red clothed leader used her semblance and ran to her drawer, to the bathroom, and on the bed before any of her sleep deprived team could even process what happened. Yang getting out of her daze first said "You heard our leader time for bed."

~Time Skip~

Team RWBY's leader, Ruby, woke up early to get her morning run in. She went to change into her running clothes. Walking into the bathroom she froze seeing body parts that were not there before. Two brown horse ears sticking out of her head. They were rotating around listening to any sounds that might allude to danger. For the most part they were a dark brown like her hair but had a red tint near the end of both. Looking down she saw a brown horse tail that had a red tint at the end too. Ruby did what any normal huntress in training would do and fainted.

Blake's hearing was a blessing and a curse. It was good when out on missions when she had watch but when you want to sleep and the smallest of noises can wake you up. A good night's sleep was hard to come by. She has gotten to used to it but when the black haired cat faunus heard a thud coming from the bathroom she still woke up with a jump. Grumbling she decided to get up and see what caused it. Her movement stiffened when she felt a furry thing go through her legs. Looking down she saw a thin black tail hanging between her legs. "What?"

Blake shook her head and looked seeing the black tail still there. "Well this is new." She thought back on what she learned in the White Fang when she was younger thinking if this was normal. 'Um, huh I can't think of anything. I should visit the library and see if there are any books on this. Wait. You know what. Let's check out what that thud was before I do anything else.' Getting out of the bed the cat faunus started heading over to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Opening the door she found her team leader face down on the ground. What caught her off guard was the extra pair of horse ears and tail. "Ruby?" Blake bent down to shake her awake. "Wh-what do you want?" Ruby got up from the ground groggily. "I had the strangest dream I had a tail and ears and…" She started brushing her hair back feeling the ears "It wasn't a dream. Was it?" Blake just nodded. "So what do we… OH MY GOSH! Do you have a tail?! It's so cute." Blake blushed from the complement. "T-thanks." Ruby got up and said "Let's wake up the rest of the group and see if they have any ideas."

Walking into the main room Ruby headed to Weiss's bed and shook her up heading to Yang's bed when she knew that she was awake. At Yang's bed she climbed up headless to the noise she was making and leaned into Yang's ear yelling "Wake up!" It got its wanted effect except Ruby had to swiftly dodge a flying fist. Sadly she dodged so well she fell off the top bunk. "Ow." Ruby said from the ground. "That's what you get for waking me up so loud. Really yelling right by the ear? Are you trying to get me hearing loss?" Yang said rubbing sleep from her eyes. "I must agree there was much civilized and safer ways of waking people up. Anyway why did you wake us up so early?" They got no answer as they saw their fellow teammates gawking at their new limbs.

Weiss with her white hair had two dear ears sticking out of her head. They were medium length and thin. The fur that was on them was white and easily blended in with her hair. They guessed that based on that Ruby had a tail that Weiss had a small deer tail too. Yang had similar extra ears but they could make a guess they were probably kangaroo ears because of the strong kangaroo tail that was covered in blonde fur laying lazily on the ground. "Huh, that's new." Ruby said getting out of her shock quicker than Blake.

"What do you mean?" The Yang and Weiss said looking at them. Noticing the new tail on Blake and the ears and tail on Ruby. "What!" Weiss shouted quickly looking down at herself and at Yang. "This better not be one of your pranks Ruby." Yang said looking at herself and Weiss. Before any of them could say another thing could be said they heard a slam of the door. The resident fencer left and went into the bathroom. "No, Yang this is not a prank. We are just as lost." Blake said. "How bout you guys go and tell Ozpin about this well I go cheer up Weiss. Then we can see what got us into this… furry situation." Yang said heading to the bathroom. "Not funny, Yang." Ruby called out as she left with Blake to Ozpin's office.

* * *

Authors Note: This story I adopted from Vindexian and beta-ed by Kinigget. I am a still in school so updates will be sporadic. Sorry.

Reasons for chosen faunas types (all of this is from wiki/Stereotypes_of_animals):

Ruby: "The noble, brave, faithful, strong and fast horse"

Weiss: "The majestic deer"

 **Yang: "The boxing kangaroo"**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and Blake arrived at Ozpin's office and knocked on his door. "Come in." Came his voice through the door. They walked in, Ruby tentatively and Blake poised, standing a proper distance from Ozpin's desk waiting for what he has to say. "I see that you two have a lot to tell me." He said taking off his glasses "So, what caused this development?"

Ruby being the leader she is took the initiative and stepped forward saying "After our mission yesterday my team and I came back and went to bed. Well. Y'know after debriefing with you." Ozpin being patient said "Yes I understand that." He then gave a a wave of the hand motioning for her to continue. "Today I woke up to get ready for the morning and found...this" said Ruby, pointing at her head. Blake decided to step in at that moment "I have tried to think of any possible things that could have caused this, but my mind is running a blank." The headmaster absorbed the information saying "Who else was affected and why knows about this?"

Ruby answered that saying "Our other teammates also have been affected to our knowledge and no one else knows but you unless some bypasser saw us." Ozpin nodded his head replying "I don't think you should hide this, but given how badly miss Schnee's father is likely to react I don't advise advertising it either" Ruby and Blake nodded. "Now," Ozpin said continuing "I think that you should spend the rest of today just to get used to this. Tomorrow we'll start researching on how this happened and if it is reversible. "Got it, Professor Ozpin." Ruby and Blake said exiting the office heading back to their dorm room.

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey Weiss you okay." Yang said getting closer to the door to the room Weiss was currently hiding in. "Of course I am okay. Other than learning that I got turned into the very species that my father is so strongly against and will probably be disowned. If I get lucky enough for that. But anyways yes I AM OKAY!" Yang was taken back by the outburst and staggered back from the door a bit " Okay. Well I can see that this isn't going to be a walk in the park for you but that doesn't mean you can lock yourself in the bathroom. You live with other people you know"

She smiled when she heard an annoyed sigh and then the sound of the unlocking of the door. "Fine, but only because I don't want to hear you guys complaining about needing to go to the bathroom." Weiss said with a huff. "So, um, want to y'know. Talk about it?" Yang said trying to take a different approach. Weiss let out a tired sigh and walked over to her bed patting it to invite Yang to sit on it with her. Yang accepting the invitation walked slowly towards the bed and sat on it with a respectful distance separating them.

"My whole childhood." Weiss began quietly "I have been told that the faunus race is nothing but murders, thieves, radicals, and less than human." Weiss went quiet for a time, and Yang waited knowing there was more to be said. "Ever since learning Blake's true… nature I have had to rewrite the way I think about the faunus to avoid unnecessary drama. Still I can't say that I exactly like the idea of becoming one." "I still don't get what's so bad. I get that you have been raised surrounded by negative opinions on the faunus race but it seems like you shouldn't be this caught up on this." Yang interjected.

Weiss suddenly stood up. "It is not on what my opinion is!" Slamming her fist on the window sill for emphasis. "It is how my father will react to this." Yang got up to rest a hand on Weiss's shoulder pulling her into a one armed hug. "Hey, you know that no matter what happens the rest of this team will stay with you. Because no matter what you will always be part of Team RWBY." Weiss leaned into the hug "Thanks Yang." Shaking her head and sighing "I needed that. But can you keep this quiet? because I am still not ready for my father to know." Yang smiled "Sure."

"Weiss! I'm so glad to see you back to your normal self." Came Ruby's voice from the doorway. Weiss quickly pulled out of Yang's hug and said "Yeah, do you know what caused this?" Blake shook her head saying "We talked to Ozpin and he said that we should keep this quiet and not look into it till tomorrow." Yang stepped in saying "Really why?" Ruby supplied "Cause he wants us to have time to... y'know... let it sink in and stuff." Weiss nodded "That does make sense but I still believe that we should still look into this today." Yang shrugged "Well if you guys are up to it then I am okay with whatever option. I just don't want to stand around with doing nothing."

Ruby suddenly realizing something said "Wait! Should we tell Team JNPR?" Weiss was going to say something when they heard from the open door. "Should you tell us what?"

 **AN: Sorry about the long hiatus. Things have been very busy. I should be updating now at a more regular pace.**


End file.
